Confessions and Confusion
by hazza228
Summary: A short, 2 chapter fiction story. Be warned: there is lots of fluffy goodness. Other than that I believe the title says it all. I don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. He'd admit it. He was noticing things about Hinata that he never had before.

Like the way she sub-consciously twirled that one strand of hair in the tips of her fingers; the way she'd shyly bite her lip as soon as she got nervous or how when she saw him a blush would creep onto her face and it made him want to-

*WHACK*

Ow... What the-

"NARUTO! Are you even listening?!"

Oh yeah, he was talking to Sakura wasn't he. He must have got distracted. It's not his fault that Hinata's really-

*WHACK*

"NARUTOOOO! YOU LITTLE- Hey, you were staring at Hinata again, weren't you? You know you could just go talk to her."

Despite being slightly put off by Sakura's ability to change her mood so fast, he still knew the answer was pretty obvious.

"I would, but every time I try to even go near her she panics. It sucks! I just wanted to talk about-"

"The confession?"

Y'know, now that he thought about it Sakura's smile and ability to finish his sentence was kinda creepy...

"Yeah..."

Actually now that he thought about it the ground was pretty interesti-

"Naruto, look at me"

"Um."

Well, that was smart.

"She's just not ready to talk about it yet. But I bet if you wait a while she'll open up and talk to you again. Just try not to stress her out, kay?"

"Aright I'll try, Sakura. I guess only time will tell, eh?"

It's ok. He'd wait... for her at least.

Ok... Waiting was taking way too long. It had been a month and she'd just managed to say hi to him once. That was it. No "how are you?"s or "I love you"s... He really wanted to hear her say that again. He... He loved her. He needed her to know that. He needed the confirmation that she didn't hate him for what he did. He should have answered sooner. Maybe then he wouldn't be in this mess.

Ah well, better late than never... Right?

Either way, Naruto was going to find out.

After finishing his lunch of- you guessed it- ramen, Naruto set off to find Hinata once more; a task that had already taken up the majority of his day.

Wait! Was that-?

It had disappeared round the corner but it was too late. He'd seen the flash of indigo and lavender.

Of course he set off after her. What else was he going to do? He had to catch her before she got anywhere near either the Hyuuga compound or her protective cousin. Naruto had faced Neji's rage before and after three weeks the injuries had sort of healed... Let's just say he wasn't in a hurry to face him again.

There!

All he had to do was cut her off at the next corner and-

"OOF!"

As soon as Naruto had regained his senses, he realised he was facing a certain Hinata Hyuuga, who he had conveniently caged against the floor. Despite the Hyuuga heiress being cherry red and obviously struggling not to faint, Naruto had one less problem as now she could no longer avoid him.

"Hinata! I've been looking everywhere for you."

Well, at least she was focusing on him now...


	2. Chapter 2

One awkward introduction later and the two Konoha nin were traversing the nearby training ground. The chunin was subconsciously twirling a strand of her indigo locks between slender fingers, staring ahead at the new blooms. The genin, however, was watching his companion with something akin to fascination. He noticed the hand by her side twitch and suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to hold it. Whether to stop it twitching or meet his need for contact, he didn't know. Maybe she wouldn't mind... It would stop her from running away if he went wrong...

Naruto tried not to smile as Hinata's eyes widened and her earlier blush intensified as they turned to look at her and Naruto's intertwined hands, swinging slightly as they moved forward.

Naruto was caught up wondering if she was thinking -like he was- about how perfectly their hands fit together, measuring the similarities and differences. Like how her hands weren't smooth like he had expected, how they were slightly rough and calloused from years of hard work and dedication to training, just like his. Or how -unlike his- her hands were slender and cool to the touch, contrasting to the pleasant warmness he felt fill his being- a warmness they caused to flood through him. He even wondered if this... this strange and wonderful feeling was how it felt to be in love and be loved in return. If Hinata still loved him, that is.

That thought was all it took to start making him panic, despite the fact she had not rejected his earlier sign of affection. Did she hate him for what he'd done? Could she no longer stand to call him friend? Could she... Could she still love him after all he'd put her through?

"Do you hate me?"

That came out harsher than he meant it to. But the doubts had started stabbing at his mind, like shards of ice attacking his heart and his hope.

Hinata frowned. How could he ask that?! He'd heard her when she confessed she loved him, right? Her courage had better not have gone to waste. But why did he sound so scared and angry? He didn't want her to hate him, which was clear.

"P-pardon?"

Not what she had meant to say... Oh, Kami, now she just looked stupid.

"Do you hate me? For not answering your confession?"

Oh, so _that_ was what this was about. She knew she could never lie to Naruto. Deceiving him unless it was in order to protect him was –in her opinion- unforgiveable. But maybe he just felt guilty and wanted her confession to be a mistake. Maybe he still wanted Sakura and Hinata's feelings were just getting in the way. That was it, wasn't it? Maybe... maybe she should tell him she said something else and let them be together...

"I-I..."

She couldn't do it! She would not merely melt back into the background just so he could chase after Sakura again! Sakura, who didn't even like Naruto because she was blinded by her precious Sasuke! Well then, let her have her Sasuke! She didn't deserve someone like Naruto! Not after all he'd done for her had been ignored! Naruto, who was fighting to bring back Sasuke for her even though he knew that if he succeeded, it would bring them together and he would lose Sakura completely... How could she use him so happily and so selfishly?

"You don't have to answer, Hinata. I'm sorry! I-I didn't realise it would make you cry, I swear. It wasn't my intention to upset you-"

"N-no. It's... It's not that. I don't hate you, Naruto, I never could."

It was then that the young Hyuuga did something one would not expect of someone with her shy nature. She spun on her heel and hugged Konoha's number one knuckle head ninja- on tip-toes, of course-, her arms finding purchase around his neck as she whispered in his ear:

"I-I love you, Naruto. I have for almost as long as I can remember."

The bluenette pulled her head away to look into Naruto's surprised and relieved eyes as she continued, trying not to get lost in his mesmerising aqua gaze.

"I owe it to you that have become as strong as I am and that I am determined to be even stronger. I wanted- no-I still want to prove myself to my family and more importantly to you, to prove I can stand by your side and help you in whatever you wish, to prove that I am no longer obscured by your shadow and worthy of someone as wonderful as you."

Was that too much? She did get a bit carried away considering they hadn't spoken in weeks. If he rejected her now she would be forever broken and no-one would want her or even bother to clean up the mess that was left, she was sure of it.

Why did his words have to fail him now?! She had given him the perfect opening! How hard could it be to say 'I love you'?!

"Hinata, I... I-I-"

Oh, that's how. She was starting to look worried now and he knew he had to do something.

Naruto moved before the Hyuuga heiress could pull away. One hand found the small of her back while the other grasped at the back of her neck, refusing to let her get away and Naruto did the only thing he could think of. The thing he had wanted to do since he first saw her after Pain's attack: He kissed her.

He revelled in the sparks that shot through his body as she tilted her head and moved her lips shyly against his, the way her curves fit perfectly against his torso and the grip of his hands in her jacket tightened almost possessively. This action seemed to spur Hinata on as she bit his lip lightly, wanting to deepen the kiss. The genin happily complied as he opened his mouth to let his tongue battle with her own before exploring her mouth for all its crevices and secrets.

The need for air came quickly and the pair was forced to submit, pulling away from each other while gasping slowly but never letting go. No, never that.

Hinata lowered herself back onto the flat of her feet as she watched Naruto's usual goofy smile return brighter than she had ever seen it. She couldn't help but smile in return as she led her head on his chest, listening to his quickened heartbeat and knowing she had caused it to do so.

Naruto let his hands encircle her waist and kissed the top of her head, steeling himself for what he would say next.

"Hinata, I know this sounds corny but I really like - no- I love you more than anything, even... Even ramen! You're the kindest, prettiest and strongest girl I know! You... You have so much perseverance and they're just some of the things I love about you! I'm sorry I didn't reply sooner but I thought you didn't want to talk to me... I was scared you didn't love me anymore."

"Even more than ramen..."

Genuine as always, she thought. Naruto could never hide his feelings and it was something she had always found endearing about him. He was never ashamed of them either. She savoured the feeling of being ecstatic as she knew that with Naruto by her side life would never be dull, that was for sure.

"Hinata?..."

Looking downwards Naruto wasn't too surprised to discover that the young Hyuuga had fainted against him.

"Heh, some things never change, I guess. Not that that's a bad thing."

The soft smile that graced the lone Uzumaki's face was one that no-one could have claimed to have seen before. But then again, there was no-one Naruto had ever loved more. Not like this, at least.

"That, Lee is the power of love and youth!"

"I understand, Guy-sensei! It's so beautiful I could cry!"

"Bushy Brows?! Bushier Brows?! What are you doing?!"

"We are observing the power of youth, yosh!"

Guy and Rock Lee had walked into the training ground, ready to start their 2000 push-ups after having done 300 laps of the village on their hands - as you do- and had found a gushing Naruto cuddling a happy Hinata.

You didn't think they were going to be quiet about it, did you?

The beast of Konoha gave Naruto his signature thumbs up as he cried over-dramatically with Rock Lee at the scene before them.

Naruto's anger was beyond comical. He spent the rest if the day pulling Hinata along as he chased after the annoying teacher and his student with the nearest blunt object he could find. Not that Hinata minded.


End file.
